Jinno's revenge gone wrong
by Mikana-yukihara
Summary: Do you ever wonder why Jinno hated Mikan so much?  Well let me tell you it's  not because of her parents it's way past that.


Disclaimer: Higuchi Tachibana property I am merely but a worker in her industry.

Do you ever wonder why Jinno hated Mikan so much? Well let me tell you it was not because of her parents it was way past that. My friends let me take you five years into the past

_Swoosh! _

**Five years into the past …Mikan Sakura 5 years old**

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Look! Look!" said a five year old girl with shoulder length honey color hair twisted in the ends and chocolate orbs that shine of happiness.

"What is it Mikan-chan" her boney old grandfather said

"Look grandpa a froggy! Froggy! Mikan said jumping up and down with the frog in hand.

"ohohoho well look at that. That's your third frog this day. Now put them back so we can have dinner is getting pretty late" her grandfather instructed her.

"Okay grandpa!" the cheerful ball of shine -shine said.

_Meanwhile next door…_

"so Jinno have you accepted my offer" said a century old lady that was extremely obese with three green molds displayed on her forehead, near her earlobe, and the side of her mustache lip which was lifted showing her vomit colored teeth stain with saliva from her black spotted tongue. (_she kinda looks like the bad witch from the little mermaid)_

"uh.. i-I accept your offer green lips NO I MEAN mold face NO WAIT sushikaka-san" Jinno finally said while sweat dropping a liter of his fluids every passing second.

"Very well then come here… my _precious!" _she said grasping Jinno with her hulk size hands by his shoulders and planting a wet kiss on his mouth.

"_Well there goes my first kiss" _Jinno thought

_Back to Mikan…_

"Lalalalalala.. bye froggy-chan number two I'm going to miss you " Mikan said tears threatening to come from her eyes.

"oh well! Bye bye!" she said waving to the frog long gone from her sight

"Now where should I leave you froggy-chan number three" Mikan said thinking really hard by scrunching her face into a cute pout.

"AH no froggy-chan COME BACK!" Mikan said while sliding past the fence that divided her and the neighbor next door.

_Next door…_

"Ah jinno..jinno..JINNOOO!" said sushikaka

"Well_ there goes my virginity_" thought Jinno

_Back to Mikan…_

"Ah jinno..jinno..JINNOOO!"

"Huh? Ah its sushikaka-sama . I hope she's not hurt. I'll go check on her" said Mikan running to the door

"Oh wait! I forgot her doorbell is broken. Meanie boys they shouldn't have thrown rocks at her door" said Mikan

"I'll just use the back door"

_In the house…_

"Mmm... Jinno …oh my goodness graces …You are so inexperience but it's okay I'll guide ooohhoo yooouu!"

"Huh the noises seem to be louder…maybe I'll follow them" said Mikan

Shuffle noises seemed to be heard from a nearby room while Mikan got closer and closer finally reaching the room with the noise.

"_I wonder what that is"_ thought Mikan

"YYYYEEESSSS" a naked sushikaka jumped off from the bed with Jinno looking at the monstrousness women with his wrinkled face matching her teeth.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" a sharped shriek was heard all throughout the village making everyone in it deaf. In a blink of an eye almost all the neighbors came rushing to the house seeing a pair of naked bodies standing in front of a fainting girl.

"w-what is happening here "said one of the villagers breaking the silence that seemed to take over and unfreezing all the people around him from shock.

"what are you doing"

"Mikan !" cried her grandfather

"AAAHH out I know you all can't resist my good looks but people this isn't the way to do it.. no matter how fine I am "said sushikaka caressing her roller coaster body with her fake glittering nail then bringing it to her mouth to lick all the dead skin of. (_eww sorry about that_)

Once she said AND did **that** everyone turned 60 degrees to the right bend and puked. Half of the crowd ran away but not before taking pictures of the couples to win some money. CHACHING!

Once Mikan was brought to the hospital she started to wake up much to the relief of others.

"Mikan are you okay" said her grandfather

"huh… oh grandpa…AAAH where is froggy-chan?" said Mikan waving her arms up and down and turning her head up, down, left ,and right.

"Mikan calmed down… d-do you want to talk about w-what you s-saw?" her grandfather stuttered. _(Yeah THAT would manage to calm her down, oops sorry for interrupting_)

"Eh what are you talking about grandpa" said Mikan fluttering her long eye lashes ever so innocently.

"um… well you saw sushikaka-san naked with s-somebody else?" said grandpa with a questioning accent rather than a confirm one.

"huh? No I didn't grandpa. Why would you think that." asked a very confused Mikan

"well we saw you laying before them did they d—"

"No!" Mikan said to her grandpa "please don't be mad at them it was my fault I shouldn't have drank their juicy juice it's just I was so thirsty and the juicy juice keep saying: _**drink me drink me **_like that drazoocooloff (_she means Dracula_)grand pa" Mikan said ending in tears.

"what?" everybody said in unison

"Wait Mikan can you tell us what happen" her grandpa said wiping a tear of the girl's pretty face.

"Uh-huh" said Mikan all traces of tears vanishing and replace with a smile.

_Ten minutes before the accident…_

Shuffle noises seemed to be heard from a nearby room while Mikan got closer and closer finally reaching the room with the noise.

"_I wonder what that is"_ thought Mikan

"YYYYEEESSSS" a shriek was heard sending poor Mikan flying out the room and tumbling down to the kitchen.

"oww… my head hurts " Mikan said

"uff… huh" upon getting on her feet she noticed a cartoon half full that read "juicy- juice". Yep juicy-juice the one true juice that makes all children want it more and in other words Mikan's favorite brand and flavor seeing as the juice was strawberry-kiwi.

"Oh, oh I wanna.. I want "Mikan said bouncing of the walls full of excitement.

Just as her finger tips were about to reach the cartoon she stopped midway thinking" maybe I shouldn't sushikaka-sama would get mad at me and grandpa would be sad for taking things that aren't mine." When she was about to head to the door forgetting all about the screams inside the room she heard someone called her.

"PPPIISSh hey, hey you, little girl come here" someone said

"eh" Mikan said turning around "who's there" she said nearing the table "Funny I thought someone was talking to me oh well"

"hey little girl right here" the voice said

"huh" as she near the table she saw the juicy- juice carton speaking to her and since she was only five years old she thought of course it was magic

"wow you can speak that so kawaii" she said clapping her little hands together

"yeah, yeah whatever now **drink me drink me** **you know you want too" **said the carton box _( bold letters is the Dracula voice)_

"uh.. I don't think I can do that carton-chan you and your juicy goodness do not belong to me" she said a bit unsure.

"oh really" he said splashing a bit of his strawberry-kiwi juice on the table.

"no temptation what so ever" he said as he left the juice drip on the side of the table hitting the floor.

"uhh y-yeah" she said while licking her lips

"sights oh well guess I'll just wait here until my time comes… which-would-be-in-about- two minetes-30seconds, 29..28..27.. no more time left please ..please **drink me.**

"oh! No carton-chan don't die I'll drink you" she said grabbing the carton and drinking it all in one sip. "aaaaah that's refreshing" said Mikan while wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"heheeehee" the carton laugh

"what's so funny carton-chan" Mikan asked curiousity peeking out

"you fell for it heeheehe"

"eh fell for what?" she said looking confused

" HA you fool I still had two years left HAHAHA H- uff" the carton said while falling on its side and then dying.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Mikan shriked

"Oh no sushikaka-sama is going to be so mad at me" Mikan said barely audible as she went unconscious.

_Back to the hospital… _

"and yeah that's what happened grandpa.. Sorry" Mikan said

Everybody just sweat-dropped but relieve to hear that Mikan's innocence was not taken from her so easily.

"W-well let's go back home Mikan-chan I'm pretty sure you're hungry, right" said her grandfather

"Yes grandpa" Mikan said

_Back at the next door neighbor…_

"No . nononono .NNNNOOOOO" said Jinno

"what is it sweet heart" said sushikaka while smoking a cigar.

"who did it" he said

"what?" she said

"Who drank my JUICY-JUICE!" jinno said pointing at an empty carton with his name writing at the bottom of it.

"Hell if I should know may be it was Mikan-chan " she said

"who?" he said

" Mikan-chan, Mikan Sakura the girl who fainted and cause all this damn commotion.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNGGG! The phone rang

"oh let me get that may be is my cousin Madia.. Hope she is finally out of jail … can you believe it she punch this little skinny white boy ..well more like choke.. but that's what you get for stealing Madia's parking space she would knock you out and leave you like a messed up bobble head" she said (_Madia from Tyler Perry_) leaving Jinno alone

" Sakura eh.. well I'll will make you pay.. heheee Muahahahah" he said been left alone to plot his revenge.

_Five years later…_

FALCULTY ROOM

"here you go Jinno-sensei" Narumi said waltzing around the whole room while giving Jinno a piece a paper.

"hmph. What's this for ?" he said

"oh were having a new student I believe her name is Mikan sakura" narumi said and in that instant Jinno sat up and remember the girl very well. Giving off a smirk and an aura of revenge.

While walking to the classroom Jinno dedcide to give or little Mikan-chan a piece of revenge.

"Sakura I will make you pay for drinking my juicy-juice heehee Muahahaha" he said

_CLASSROOM…_

Chaos was roaming the classroom but once Jinno-sensei came and tap his electrifying wand every soul sat down.

"NOW" he said " take notes" as he began to teach the lesson a girl was shouting

"HEY! Owww… that hurt" Mikan said

"perfect jinno thought

"is there a problem Miss Sakura" he said testing his wand and receiving a current as proof that it was working perfectly fine.

"N-No sir" she said sitting back down

"guess I can give her a no star for that darn" he mutter

BAM!

A loud sound was heard and everybody turn to see their teacher covered in trash with a frog over his head a its leg inside his mouth

"eeww but perfect" jinno thought

"sakura you are now a NO STAR! 

"NNNOOO" Mikan cried as waterfalls streamed in her cheeks

"heh revenge is so sweet" he thought

_GAKUEN ALICE 11:35PM…_

"oh! Ji-nn-o-sen-sei" Mikan said in a sweet voice

"What!" Jinno replied in an angry voice

"Could you be an angel and change my star ranking" she said matching the face of an angel

"No!" he said abruptly

"sigh.. oh well I try" Mikan said but leaving with a smirk

_NEXT DAY…_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" laughter was heard all throughout the school as copies of an old newspaper were plastered in every space possible. Jinno who had no clue why everybody was laughing at him turn right and saw a hall full of newspapers. Ripping one of the wall he read it and smoke was steaming out of his ears.

"SSSSSAAAAAKKKUUURRRRAAA!" Jinno yelled

NEWSPAPER:

March 23,19XX

**TODAY WAS AN EVENTFUL DAY FOR OUR LITTLE VILLAGE IN HOKKAIDO. THE LADY THAT IS KNOWN AS THE BEAST AND NO BEAUTY WAS FOUND NAKED WITH A WRINKLELY MAN THAT HAD HIS FACE TATTOO IN ONE OF HIS BUTT CHEEKS. YES FOLKS YOU HEARD IT RIGHT! SUSHIKAKA-SAMA WAS SEEN ALL THROUGHOUT THE VILLAGE WITH HER NAKED UNGLORY VIA SEEN GIVING A PIGGY BACKRIDE TO HER NEW FOUND LOVER KNOWN AS ONE OF THE TEACHERS IN ALICE ACADEMY. GUESS THIS RELATIONSHIP DID SEND SPARKS !**

In the front page there was a naked picture of the couple with sushikaka-sama licking her dead skin of her fake fingernail and jinno turning 60 degrees to the right , bending , then puking.

" you know what Jinno-sensei revenge is sweet" she said giving him a wink before walking away and leaving an enrage teacher behind.


End file.
